


Snapshot

by misevir



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:14:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25935748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misevir/pseuds/misevir
Summary: Often an attachment grows without warning... (A mix of short stories )
Relationships: Gokudera Hayato/Miura Haru
Kudos: 9





	Snapshot

**Author's Note:**

> [A/N: I have no ownership on the Katekyo Hitman Reborn. This is non-canon with the Future Final Battle Arc. Might be OOC.]

Something was strange. Most definitely but it wasn't an unwelcome phenomenon. It involved the interaction of Haru Miura and Gokudera Hayato. They had a dynamic that although chaotic, can quickly bring in what one would consider an unlikely friendship.

With tense outcome of the battle, the silent consent from Gokudera for Haru to tend to him went unnoticed to the others. Both parties went about with their usual side arguments.

"Just because you're injured does not mean I won't hit you for being an ass," Haru threatened.

"Who was it that kept lecturing me on morals?" Gokudera retorted. He flinched when she pinched his sides.

"Hands off woman!"

"Congratulations. You're right. Women can't keep their hands off you," Haru said in a teasing voice as she trailed her hands up his chest.

Gokudera on the other hand was flabbergasted with his face heating up more by the second. When he snapped out of it and was about to yell profanities, she tugged his ear in a painful hold. "Stop it woman! Or so help me I will make your life hell," he snarled holding her hands hostage.

"Then stay still. It will be over faster," Haru chastised. She managed to finish the task with Gokudera being more cooperative.

* * *

There was always an uneasy feeling that welled up in Haru when the others would leave for a mission. As hopeful as she is, she knew that things don't often go as planned. She could never get used to the crash they made when they arrived in the headquarters. She tried to help as much as she can along with Kyoko and the others but the feeling never eased.

Haru was in the middle of cleaning up when she heard a muffled groan in pain. She turned and saw Gokudera slowly stirring from his sleep. She quickly went and stopped him from sitting up.

"Lie down!" Haru chastised in a low hiss.

"T-the... Tenth," Gokudera mananged to say.

Haru released a sigh. "He's fine. They're better off than you," she said as she scanned any signs of reopened wounds. The stubborn octopus just had to get into action the moment he woke up.

Haru overheard the shouting from outside the door before. She wasn't surprised by Gokudera's stubbornness but it did worry her. Apparently he stayed longer instead of retreating as they planned. She could not hear everything well. It could have gone worse a hundred more ways. He could have died.

"Gokudera-san..." Haru started as while she helped him with a glass of water.

"Hm?"

"Please take care of yourself more," she said in a low voice. He looked at her and saw what she wanted him to reconsider. He understood what she was trying to say. But he doubted she'd understand the gravity of the complications that could've arisen had he let their enemies recover their strength to retaliate even at the cost of his life.

"Had to finish them off. Easier...," he managed to answer. He looked away.

"I don't understand how you think it's alright- Do you know how worried we were?!" She snapped. She tried holding it in but his haphazard handling of his life pissed her off.

Gokudera didn't miss her mention of 'we'. He raised a brow at that. If it was true then it would explain how she meddled more than usual in his affairs. As much as he wanted to tell her that it wasn't her business, he found he couldn't when she faced him with her genuine worry. He looked back at her and found it harder to respond.

Haru was angry. She didn't know where this came from. Gokudera being silent didn't help as well. There's no telling how many times he would be willing to risk his life until he can't anymore. She wasn't going to stand aside while he was easily throwing his life away.

Haru was brought out of her thoughts when a hand touched her face. She didn't notice the wetness on her cheeks. He carefully wiped them away.

"Stop crying."

"I can't help it. You're frustrating!"

"Likewise woman"

Haru let out a tiny scream of frustration and walked out of the room before she could hit him. She didn't see the little smile on his face when she left.

* * *

Gokudera found himself sensitive to her scent. It might have come from his training to deciphering chemicals in explosives. He could get a hint on the day's menu from her scent.

Haru checked in her mind's to-do-list if there were any task left to do but there were none. Her gaze rested on the covered plate on the side. Gokudera was the only one who had not eaten. She could make that one last trip to the study before she prepared for bed.

It was a mess as usual. Haru placed the tray on the table and went to pick up some of the papers on the floor. She wondered where Gokudera was. She turned to the door and made her way out when she spotted a hunched figure resting on the couch. It made sense they didn't wake him up. He seldom rested as it is. She picked up the blanket on the floor and placed it on him when he grabbed her arm. He studied her briefly before he let go.

Gokudera grumbled something that was incoherent to her as he rubbed a hand on his face. "What are you doing here woman?"

"Bringing you something to eat. You didn't show up at dinner."

Gokudera ruffled his hair as he slowly sat up. He leaned near Haru but she pulled away.

"What are you doing?!"

"Pork cutlet"

"What?"

"Did I get it right?"

It took Haru a moment before she understood. She nodded to reply. She didn't think the smell would stick that much to her. She wore an apron and a different shirt before. "How did you know?"

Gokudera briefly thought on voicing out how stupid she looked like that but decided against seeing as dinner was on the line. He tapped her chin to close her mouth before replying, "It stuck to your hair."

"Kyoko-chan said it didn't stick."

"I'm sensitive to this. So where is it? I'm starving."

"I left it on the table."

After that, Gokudera somehow had a habit of trying to guess the menu. Haru thought it was strange at first but got used to it and went along. It was a welcome change from the usual arguments as conversation starters. She often teased him that maybe he using it as an excuse to get closer to her.

Haru thought she'd try something today. He didn't show up at dinner again. She placed the tray on the table and went to look for him. She was scanning the bookshelves and turned to the other when she bumped into someone. She felt herself falling and braced herself.

Haru heard a groan. When she opened her eyes she was already on top of Gokudera. He had cushioned her fall. His arms were wrapped around her protectively.

"Damn it woman"

"Sorry!"

"Get off. You're heavy!"

Haru got up and helped him. "You know it's rude to mention someone's weight."

"And it's rude to bump into someone," Gokudera replied in a deadpanned voice. She brushed off his clothes and he let her.

"You didn't show up again."

"Was busy woman. Still am."

Gokudera was about to lean in when she tilted her head to the side as if presenting herself. He leaned in and guessed. Haru felt his breath brushing her neck. A thought passed on their closeness but she brushed it off.

"Teryaki Chicken," he said in a uncharacteristically low voice.

"Correct!" She clapped her hands together. His unrecognized talent never failed to impress her.

Haru was amused when he quickly turned away after answering. He was walking towards the table briskly. She could still see the red tint on his ears.

* * *

When the battle was over and they returned to the present, a sense of calm settled in them. It was unsettling to Gokudera who was skeptical of the peace they relished in the present. Haru on the other hand was grateful for the change and urged him to experience it as much as he can.

It came as a surprise the rest of their companions when they didn't have their usual altercations when they saw each other.

At the sight of Gokudera, Haru went to him unhesitatingly. She just came back from helping Nana. She seemed relieved to see him skip his over the top training. Her natural brand of curiosity had her checking what he was going over. Much to their surprise, he didn't withdraw and was rather subdued. He looked quite used to her lack of respect on privacy.

"How many times have I told you not to look over the material as you please," Gokudera grumbled.

Haru rested her hands on the back of his chair. "But maybe I can help," she said in a tone reminiscent of her whines.

Gokudera didn't need to look to know Haru was pouting. He rolled his eyes but moved the notebook closer to her side so she could see. After her help with the previous decoding, he started giving her the benefit of the doubt. She was now resting her chin on her hand as she scanned the missive.

When Haru was about to point at some detail, Gokudera gave her his pen. At this, Bianchi started paying close attention. The silence was broken Lambo's wailing from the kitchen downstairs. That snapped everyone's attention but they went on with what they were doing.

They missed they short pause both shared when their fingers touched. When the others looked back, they were already discussing on the matter. Kyoko saw Haru whisper something excitingly before she exited the room saying she was going to get something. Bianchi was amused to see Gokudera drumming his fingers, a habit he used to do as a child.

He perked up when she came back muttering an impatient 'hurry up' that she gracefully ignored. She sat next to him and placed the laptop in front of them. Bianchi was quick to note the non-existent distance between their shoulders.

"I wonder..." Haru started as she tapped her chin. They were waiting for the software to start.

"What now woman?" Gokura asked impatiently.

Haru teasingly leaned closer to him, her eyes shining with mirth. "What reward do I get if this works?"

Gokudera seemed to shy from this but held his ground. "We'll discuss that 'if' it works," he said as he also leaned arm reached out and pressed the enter key on the laptop to initiate the software.

Haru let out a scoff and rolled her eyes. She grabbed the notebook from him and started inputting the incoherent missive.

Kyoko's eyes shone with wonder as she saw Gokudera leaning into Haru, closely observing her. Yamato had a teasing smile on his face. He had wondered what mellowed down his self-proclaimed friend and this was a pleasant surprise. It was a good thing Ryohei was not present or his boisterous reactions might have prevented them from witnessing this.

"Aha!"

Haru smiled triumphantly and saw the disbelief in Gokudera's eyes. He had not believed it then but the damn woman's intuition was right again. The incoherent arrangement of symbols and formula wasn't a map but a portrait of who could be their next lead.

"But how-"

"Well aren't you curious?"

Gokudera felt her lean in. He did want to know but his pride kept hold of in. He contemplated on it and Haru patiently waited. When he turned to her, Haru saw the reluctant curiosity in his eyes. She felt a small smile form on her face and she leaned in close before her shyness could overtake her courage.

Bianchi was in disbelief on how she didn't notice the signs of their blossoming relationship. She saw Haru lean in close to Hayatos's ear and she saw him fluster in response. There was a hint of shyness underneath Haru's bold move. She saw him put a hand on Haru's face to push her away telling her not to get too close.

'Well it was a start,' Bianchi thought.


End file.
